


Late

by OndineInSpace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Canon, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndineInSpace/pseuds/OndineInSpace
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and Harry’s late again. So is Ginny.(Auror!Harry and QuiddithPlayer!Ginny, with a couple family cameos. Family cuteness with a little much-needed sexual release. Based on the gorgeous art and headcanons by blvnk-art.tumblr.com. Enjoy!)





	Late

Ginny sighed as she stared out the window at the front yard. Snow was falling lazily, flakes turning golden in the warm window light. She ignored the sounds of her family celebrating at her back; her father and brothers toasting firewhiskey, her mother and Fleur laughing in a rare moment of civility, James and Rosie up way past their bedtimes. Ginny fingered her own glass of whiskey, agitated. It was December 31st, almost midnight, and Harry was late. Again.

He’d promised, in the note she’d found after practice three days ago, that he’d meet her at her parents’ house yesterday. Ministry business, a bit of trouble up North, nothing to worry about. She leaned her forehead on the cold glass, willing him to Apperate to where she stared. She’d always hated this, the waiting - hell, she’d hated it from the time she was sixteen years old. It never got easier.

Suddenly she heard her mother shout from the kitchen as the back door swung open. There was the sound of her glass shattering, Ginny dropping it as she near flew across the room. A dark, slim figure stood in the doorway, shaking snow off his coat. Ginny threw herself at him, taking him into her arms as if to reassure herself he was real. Harry smelled of smoke and leather and blood. He gasped where she touched him.  
"Careful, Ginn, be gentle eh?"  
She pulled back, looking him over.  
"Harry, what-"  
He eyed their family behind her, everyone gathering to greet him. James threw himself at his father’s knees, crowing in joy. "Later, Ginn.” He scooped up their son in his arms. He looked her over, smiling crookedly at her short skirt. “You look beautiful, by the way."  
She sighed, grinning as she brushed snow from his unkempt hair. "And you look like hell, Potter." She wrapped her arms around him and James, gently this time, and kissed him as the clocks struck the hour.

~*~

Ginny watched him from where she sat cross-legged on the lumpy bed. The Burrow was full up with Weasleys and Potters and a Granger, so the two were sleeping in Ginny’s old room. They had a rare moment alone, however; 3-year-old James had insisted on sleeping with his favorite Uncle George. Magical whirrings and blasts, as well as James’ loud giggles, could be heard as George showed his nephew the latest Weasley Wizard’s Wheezes. Ginny was grateful; with the primary Quidditch season just ended, it had been too long since she’d been properly alone with her husband. Harry looked through his bag, then glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. “Is that my shirt?”  
Ginny looked down at her overlarge man’s pajama top. “I left you the bottoms, didn’t I?”  
Harry laughed quietly, shaking his head. He stood up, gingerly pulling his T-shirt over his head. Ginny gasped. The purple and green marks of hexes and curses covered his torso, while a big bandage covered his left rib cage. She jumped off the bed. “Harry!—“  
He held up a hand wearily. “I’m fine, Ginn, really—“  
“You’re not! Look at you! What the hell happened?”  
“Too much to tell tonight. Please, Ginny?” His tired eyes implored her. “All I want to do is get into that tiny old bed and hold my wife. Please.”  
She looked at him, hazel eyes blazing, before heaving a sigh and nodding. She sat back down on the bed, stretching out and patting the spot beside her. He settled slowly next to her, putting his head on her chest as she pulled him closer. This was a common occurrence after a particularly difficult Auror mission; he needed the quiet comfort, the reassurance of her warmth and the steady beat of her heart. She ran her fingers through his unkempt hair, staring up at the ceiling. After a while:  
“Remember our first time in this bedroom?”  
Harry chuckled. “How could I forget. Right before you left for seventh year, right?”  
“Yup. As I recall I had to cover your mouth, you were making so much noise.”  
“That was you!”  
“Was not! ‘Oh Ginny, you feel so goooood—‘”  
“‘Harder, Harry! Faster!’”  
“... fine, it was both of us...”  
They laughed, drawing closer. Another comfortable silence, then:  
“Would this be a bad time to tell you that I’m pregnant?”  
“Y- you’re what?!”  
Harry struggled to sit up, gaping at her. Ginny laughed, partially from relief and partially from how his hair was standing on end. She sat up too, taking his face in her hands.  
“I’m pregnant again, babe. What do you think?”  
Harry spluttered a moment, eyes wide. “What do I think?! Ginn, my god, Ginny—“ and suddenly his lips were on hers, his hand slipping to the back of her neck to pull her closer. Ginny sighed, leaning into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his circled her waist. Suddenly, their kiss turned deeper, almost frantic. Ginny’s heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as her fingers tangled in his hair, crushing him to her. She moved to her knees, gently pushing him back onto the pillows as she straddled his waist. She leaned over him, still kissing him as she began to unbutton her shirt. Harry’s hands left her waist, yanking down his pants and kicking them off. Finally she was bare above him, her eyes asking him if he was ready. In answer he took hold of her hips and thrust slowly into her. Both of them moaned as his length slid into her center, slick with desire for him. She leaned forward, gently biting his ear as her soft breasts brushed his wounds. “Don’t move if it hurts. I’ll take care of everything” she breathed, before sitting up and slowly beginning to rock. She rode him slowly, keeping tempo with his panting breaths, biting her lip to keep from crying out. It hadn’t been too long since they’d last made love, but any time apart (whether it was due to her matches or his missions) felt like an eternity. And, damn, were their reunions good.  
As he felt himself getting closer, he clumsily pushed himself up to sitting, propping himself with one arm while the other snaked around Ginny’s narrow torso, pulling her flush to him as she began to move ever faster. His wounds hurt, but he no longer cared; he needed her against him. Their eyes never left each other’s, both needing to see every reaction, every emotion. Suddenly he could feel her quickening around him; her swollen lips parted, a sound of pleasure in the back of her throat. Harry bit her lower lip, pulling her to him as his free hand moved between them, his thumb finding her bud immediately. As he circled her bundle of nerves she unspooled around him, her cry swallowed by his mouth on hers. As her walls clenched him he felt his release too, his warmth spilling into her. They rode out their orgasms together until, finally, they collapsed back onto the bed, sweaty and trembling. Harry brushed a lock of red hair her eyes, smiling tiredly at her. Ginny snuggled closer, kissing him softly as she pulled the covers over the two of them.  
“So... should I take it from that reaction that you’re pleased about the baby?”  
Harry gave her a small smile, his finger tracing along her belly. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was being subtle.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m delirious Ginn, truly. Did you tell—“  
She shook her head. “Nope, didn’t even tell mum yet. Wanted you to be first.” She pushed him playfully. “That’s why I wanted you to be on time tonight. Was gonna tell everyone.”  
“Sorry, Ginn. Though I’m going to be selfish and admit I’m glad it’s our secret for now.”  
She grinned. “Our secret, hmm? I like that.”  
They laid together for a moment, quiet, gazing at each other.  
“You ok, Harry?”  
“Now I am. You happy, Ginny?”  
She kissed him once more, both their eyes beginning to close.  
“Now I am, babe. Now I am.”


End file.
